


winter wonderland

by connabeth



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connabeth/pseuds/connabeth
Summary: Percy deals with a case of missing clothes on a chilly winter morning—and catches the perpetrator blue-footed. Lots of fluff and kisses ensue.based on the prompts:“wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”“oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now?”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838725
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	winter wonderland

_ Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? _

_ In the lane, snow is glistening _

_ A beautiful sight _

_ We're happy tonight _

_ Walking in a winter wonderland _

───※ ·❆· ※───

Percy frowned as he dug through his drawer, trying to locate his favorite pair of blue socks. They were a nice knit pair that were fairly thick, good for keeping his feet warm in the chilly winter air that seeped into his apartment. New York could get cold as fuck in the winter, but it was a good time of the year. He loved these kinds of days.

Where the blinding white of the snow and the sky reflected each other, making it difficult to stare out the open curtains for very long. Where little snowflakes fell in gentle flurries from the heavens (he supposed this was the one thing Zeus could get right). Where he and Annabeth relished cozy, warm cuddles and lazy winter morning sex under the canopy of their comforter. 

Where she wore one of the corny ugly Christmas sweaters he got her as a joke (he had matching ones, of course), which she somehow made look cute, and dug her socked feet into his calves as they snuggled on the couch. Where they’d spend nights fooling around in the kitchen, the aroma of baked goods wafting through the air, Annabeth swiping away the flour on his cheek and leaning in to kiss him, which usually led to something getting charred as a consequence of being distracted. Where they’d dance in the living room upon his insistence to some cheesy holiday music, and end up as a giggling heap of limbs on the couch within ten minutes. Where they’d get visits from family, and he’d watch as Annabeth spoiled his little sister and the two girls teamed up against him in a pillow fight.

Where they’d practically be on top of each other on the sofa, arms and legs intertwined to the point where it was hard to tell where one of them started and the other ended, as they turned on some TV show or movie and watched it late into the night. Where they’d quickly get distracted from said entertainment to take on a much,  _ much _ better form of entertainment that lead to breathy moans and desperate grunts into each other’s mouths, in the dim glow of the streetlight shining through the windows.

Yeah, it was a good time of the year.

Percy shook himself from his reverie when he realized he couldn’t find the pair of socks in his sock drawer or any other drawer. He frowned, eyebrows pulling together. He was sure he hadn’t worn them yet this week.

He turned to ask Annabeth, walking to the bottom edge of the bed, figuring she might know. “Hey, baby, have you seen—“ he stopped himself when he caught sight of her feet, innocently peeking through the bottom of the blankets, the dark blue of his socks insulating them.

“Oh, you’ve started stealing my socks now? First it was my hoodies, then my shirts, then my sweatpants, then my boxers, and now my socks. At this rate, I’ll be left with no clothes.”

“I’m not seeing the problem,” she said very matter-of-factly.

Percy laughed, reaching down to tickle the bottom of her feet, amusedly watching as she squirmed and kicked at him. “If you keep taking my clothes, I might have to resort to drastic measures. I’ll hide all my stuff from your prying little hands.”

He was obviously joking; he  _ loved _ seeing her slender form buried in his oversized clothes more than just about anything. When she was tucked into one of his sweatshirts, hair arranged in a messy rat’s nest, she looked so utterly  _ adorable _ his heart squeezed with a burst of affection. And don’t even get him  _ started _ on when she strolled around the apartment in only his blue shirt and  _ nothing else _ —that was the definition of  _ hot _ . He was brought out from his horny daydreaming when she spoke up again.

“If you ban me from wearing your clothes, I’ll ban you from kissing me,” she threatened, poking his thigh with her toes.

He gasped, scandalized. “Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me. I take it back. You can take all my clothes. I don’t care.”

“That’s better. Come here.” Annabeth extended her arms towards him and made grabbing motions with her hands like she was a toddler vying for attention. Gods, she was so cute it hurt. 

He obeyed her order and flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, his head landing near her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him, hands only reaching around his upper back. He got on his knees and crawled up to cuddle the awaiting warmth emanating from her body as she helped him up with her arms.

He nuzzled his face between her neck and upper chest, and asked, “Why do you even want to wear my socks anyway? Yours seem nicer.”

“Mine  _ look _ nicer, but yours are a lot thicker. They keep my feet much warmer.”

“Don’t you have fuzzy socks specifically for that purpose. I remember I got you that owl and whale set from Costco the other week.”

“Yeah, those were cute. But fuzzy socks can get really hot really quick. I could never wear them inside my shoes because a) that would look hideous and b) I don’t really want sweaty feet. It’s a delicate balance, Percy,” she explained, as if it were obvious.

He hid a smile into her chest and melted further into her embrace, tightening his arms around her and tangling their legs together. His feet rubbed absentmindedly against hers. “Sorry, stupid question.”

She rolled her eyes and shifted her body downwards so that her face was now level with his. His wide eyes stared openly into hers, a bright, gorgeous sea green that boasted the depth of a thousand oceans, waves churning and settling with nothing but pure infatuation and adoration. Every time he looked at her with  _ those _ eyes, she swore she could die happy: one look from him seemed to shower her with a lifetime’s worth of affection. From the way he was peering into her grey orbs, like he was staring into her soul, brave enough to enter its depths, like he was surrounded by enough love to make him want to stay right there no matter what, she knew he felt the same way.

Annabeth leaned in to close the small gap between their faces even further, as she nuzzled her nose with his, resting their foreheads together. She felt a warmth spread across her face, extending down to her chest, then her legs, as if they were connected by both their minds and their hearts.

She pressed forward to leave a lingering, teasing kiss on his warm, plush lips. She tilted her head to whisper into Percy’s ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine to the small of his back, her voice taking on a more suggestive tone. “You were saying something about being left with no clothes?”

Percy groaned in satisfaction as she rolled on top of him and grounded her hips against him, as he settled his hands on her waist, one trailing down lower and lower. “How ‘bout we’re both left with no clothes. Y’know, to make it fair?” he suggested, squeezing the supple flesh his hand rested on.

“Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena.”

“I’m pretty sure Athena would hate this plan.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’—mmph.”

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ Later on, we'll conspire _

_ As we dream by the fire _

_ To face unafraid _

_ The plans that we've made _

_ Walking in a winter wonderland _


End file.
